


Heir of Deception

by DianaLeto89



Series: Strange New World Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets Revised, F/M, Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaLeto89/pseuds/DianaLeto89
Summary: Harry's first year at Hogwarts was filled with magic, fun, and family. Unfortunately it was also filled with danger, risk, and a crazy wizard interested in doing him harm.The summer holiday has begun and he and his brother are enjoying it in every way. While preparing for a family trip to Germany things take a turn. Who attacked his brother Draco, why is his dad so nervous, and where did that old book come from?My Second Year Book which borrows from Chamber of Secrets but like my first book revises it to fit within my own world.





	1. A Trip to Diagon Alley

Summer for Harry had never been a pleasant experience. His aunt and uncle were determined to keep him busy, silent, and out of sight. Dudley had endless hours to torment him. And he was usually forced to spend long hours doing manual labour in the scorching sun. Hardly the makings of a pleasant summer holiday. 

This summer though, his first full summer with a real, proper family, was nothing like the eleven previous. The Snape family spent the first two weeks of the summer holiday relaxing in their home at Spinner’s End or visiting friends at the Burrow, or Zabini and Nott manors, or having raucous sleep overs. Draco and Harry were busy, as Harry had been before, but this time it was days full of fun, loud raucous games, and lots of delicious food. Mrs. Weasley was always forcing Harry and Draco to eat huge, heaping plate fulls of heavy food. The brothers had taken to not eating breakfast and only a small snack on the days they were to go to the Burrow. 

The two weeks passed in a blur of laughter and Harry was once again of the opinion that he’d never been as happy as he was during those days. They visited with Dr. Melbrooke and the whole family was growing closer and learning to understand one another in a way neither boy knew was possible. Their parents spent their child-free days going over maps and brochures, talking about home decor, and other boring adult things that held little interest for the boys. 

Despite the apparent boringness of perusing brochures the boys were going to really enjoy the result of such study. Severus and Narcissa had planned a short holiday to Germany starting in May and ending with a two week stay in Paris in the beginning of June. Harry was quite looking forward to experiencing another wizarding community, and Draco was interested in watching the German National Quidditch Team,  _ Die Lichtblitz,  _ play against England’s  _ Red Lions _ . Severus had been surprisingly permissive in the things the boys wanted to spend their summer doing. Of course they would be dedicating some of their holiday to studying. Narcissa and Severus had both agreed that in light of last term’s danger, their boys needed to know how to defend themselves. 

Even though Harry struggled with his classes at the beginning of term he found that learning from his parents was actually quite easy. They were both talented magic users, skilled duelists, and patient. It also helped that Draco and Harry were their only students and able to receive their full attention during lessons. Draco had already mastered several offensive spells while Harry’s natural skill seemed to lay in the defensive end. According to their dad this made them an ideal dueling team. Harry could only hope that neither he nor his brother would have to put their skills to the test. 

The only really dark mark on their summer holiday came just three days before the family was set to go to Germany. Because they would be travelling for the majority of the break Severus and Narcissa had decided to get some of the boys school supplies early, save for their school books, to save time later. Because of this Draco and Harry were roused early on a Wednesday morning, fed a quick breakfast, and then shuffled through the floo to Diagon Alley. 

The cobbled streets and slanted shops made Harry feel a bit dizzy but his stomach also churned with excitement. He loved Diagon Alley. This was where he first met his brother. This was the place his family started to form. He loved all of the magic happening around him, the sweet shop, Ollivanders, even Flourish and Blott’s. After a quick visit to Gringott’s to withdraw the needed amount for their supplies the family made their way to the first shop on their list. Harry was in desperate need of a new pair of gloves for Herbology, having worn his through the previous year, and was hoping to get a nice pair with dragon-hide patches on the fingers for added protection. 

Gloves purchased they moved on to Quality Quidditch Supplies where Severus told his sons they had a time limit otherwise the whole day would be wasted. Twenty short minutes later the boys were jostling their purchases waiting for their dad to shrink them when Harry felt someone bump into him. He didn’t have much time to react because at that moment Draco took a tumble and landed in a heap on the ground. His supplies scattered all about him and he was holding his hand in obvious pain. Whoever had pushed the boys was nowhere to be seen but Harry thought he saw a flash of white hair making its way through the crowd. 

“Oh Dragon, let me see your hand.” Cissa’s calm yet concerned voice drew Harry’s attention from the blur of passersby to his brother and mum. “It looks like a fairly deep cut love, just give us a moment and we’ll stop by the apothecary to get some Dittany for it.” Harry watched in amazement as Cissa transfigured a fallen leaf into a bandage which wrapped itself around Draco’s bleeding hand. His mum was a powerful and skilled witch and Harry couldn’t help the pride that bubbled up in his chest. 

Severus in the meantime was shrinking his sons purchases and stowing them in his trouser pocket. The last item to disappear was a worn looking book Harry didn’t remember Draco having before. Maybe it was a Quidditch manual? The book held little concern for Harry, or his family at the moment with Draco still bleeding from his hand. He cried silently but leaned heavily into his mothers side. Severus grabbed Harry’s hand, though he was perhaps too old for such a thing, and the foursome made their way to the nearest apothecary. 

In short order Draco’s hand was cleaned, dried, and being inspected by Severus who held the bottle of Dittany at the ready. He could see the jagged edge of the cut which led him to believe someone had deliberately cut his son with a type of blade. But to what end? Severus knew the power and darkness of blood magic. He fought the urge to spiral down into morose thoughts of what danger or evil lurk ahead. Instead he held Draco’s hand firmly in his own to keep him from jerking back and poured a small amount of Dittany on the wound. Draco cried out but held still, another reminder for Severus of his familiarity with pain. When the wound was fully healed Severus wiped the tears from Draco’s eyes, pulled him into a brief hug, and then stood and looked around. 

The streets were filled with shoppers, it was suffocating how close everyone was. Whoever attacked his son would have had very little opportunity to act and had somehow found the perfect opening. Seeing how emotionally drained Draco was and how fidgety Harry was becoming Severus decided to hold his questions. With a silent look at his wife they agreed to leave. Once again he held Harry’s hand in his own and led his family home.


	2. What Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack a mystery unfolds.

Spinner’s End was a welcome sight to the small family. Draco wasted no time in climbing the stairs to the room he shared with his brother and was fast asleep in short order. Harry made a beeline for the sitting room where his snake was curled up on the warm window sill. 

“Hello Cleo, had a good day?”

The snake raised her head and hissed back at him. 

“Well yes but not at the end. Draco got hurt and someone pushed us.”

More hissing came but before Harry could respond his father interrupted. 

“Harry,” Severus stood in the doorway looking concerned. “You said someone pushed you. Did you see who it was?”

Harry frowned and Cleo hissed. “I think so, I don’t know. It was rather fast dad and all I saw was someone moving away quickly.”

Severus nodded and moved to sit on the couch. He patted the seat next to him, causing Harry to join him. “What did this person look like?”

“He had white hair and was rather tall.” Harry could feel the air around him thrum with magic after he said this. “Why dad? Do you know someone like that?” The only person Harry had ever met with white hair like that was Draco. “Oh! Do you think it was Mr. Malfoy?”

Severus drew in a deep breath and looked at his son. Harry was rather smart when he put some effort into it and the fact that he had already drawn this conclusion showed he had a logical mind, for an eleven year old. Still, what could Severus say to his son without scaring him? “I don’t know Harry, it is possible, however until I know more I cannot say. I will talk to your brother myself, I think it best if you don’t ask him too many questions about it. If he does talk to you that is fine but no interrogations.” 

Harry nodded solemnly. “Okay, I’ll go help mum with lunch.” Severus watched his son jump down and run into the kitchen. He couldn’t find it in himself to yell at Harry about running in the house. If Lucius had attacked Draco, and had taken some of his blood, he could be planning something nefarious. He and Cissa would need to discuss what happened and what to do at length. For now though, for now he would let his son sleep. 

The delicious smells of lunch roused Draco nearly an hour later. He joined his family at the kitchen table, rubbing his bleary eyes, and running his hand through his sleep mussed hair. A simple plate of toadstool sandwiches, a favourite of Cissa’s from her childhood, sat in the center of the table. Each freshly baked flat bun was stuffed with delicious mushrooms and strong flavoured cheese. A pot of mustard sat beside Draco’s plate ready for him to smear the sour goodness on his bun. Crisps were piled high in a bowl at either end and a cool jug of pumpkin juice was waiting to be poured. 

Both boys filled their plates to the top and sipped their drinks as they poured them. Harry couldn’t remember a time in the recent past when he’d been so famished. Perhaps all those days being force fed by Mrs. Weasley had built up his appetite? At first nobody spoke as they ate but the sounds of chewing and crunching were beginning to grate on Draco’s nerves. 

“It was Lucius.” The non-sequitur caused the other three heads at the table to fly up. Draco kept his head down and continued to eat his sandwich. Finally he stopped midchew and looked up. With a hard swallow he emptied his mouth and took a big gulp of pumpkin juice to get it down. “I didn’t see him or anything. I just…. I remember the strong smell of his cologne. I smelled it, earlier in Diagon Alley. I saw Harry stumble and then someone pushed me and that’s when I smelt it, right behind me.” 

“I saw white hair.” Draco turned to look at his brother in shock. “When you fell I saw someone with white hair walking quickly away. I told dad what I saw.”

Severus looked at his sons and then at Cissa. “I think it would be best if I collect your memories and the three of you stay here. I’m going to pay a visit to the Ministry.” 

“Severus,” Cissa’s voiced held a note of concern. “I think it would be best if we owled for an auror instead. You know that despite Lucius current legal woes he has many connections and influential friends.” Severus considered this for a moment before standing up and moving into the sitting room. A few moments later those at the table could hear an owl screech and then Severus returned to the table. 

Lunch concluded officially when the floo alarm sounded from the sitting room. The aurors had arrived. As one the family silently moved into the sitting room, Harry and Draco stood in the doorway with their mum and watched as their dad removed the ward blocking the floo entrance and beckoned the aurors through. Whatever Harry’s active mind had assumed an auror would look like, the two people who emerged from the floo wasn’t it. The two men standing in their sitting room looked nothing like the police constable he remembered pulling his uncle over one cold afternoon several years ago. 

Alastor Moody, the big man, was gruff and shabby looking. He had this large, artificial eye that stuck out from his face, and a jagged scar down his cheek. He wore a patchwork leather jacket and thick soled boots with brass buckles.The man was large, not tall necessarily, but broad and imposing in a way that could only be described as large. The man who stood next to Moody was also large, but much taller. His dark skin was flecked with soot that sparkled golden and silver which matched the elaborately embroidered robes he was wearing. Harry had never seen two people so different in appearance. 

One of Moody’s eyes whirled around in his head while he locked a piercing look at Severus with the other. Kingsley, the man next to him, dusted himself off and then shot the whole room a broad smile. Somewhat disconcertingly he enveloped a stiff Severus in a warm hug. Long moments of awkwardness passed before Kingsley released the unwilling other half of his hug and then turned his attention to Narcissa and her sons. Instead of a hug Cissa was offered a large, firm hand to shake. That just left Harry and Draco to be either shaken or squeezed in greeting. 

Kingsley knelt down, bending at his knees and ducking his head, bringing his height closer to that of the boys. Another kind smile broke across his face. 

“I’m Kingsley Shacklebolt.” Harry and Draco mumbled their own names in reply. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I understand you had a bit of an incident at Diagon Alley today, would you like to tell me what happened?”

Harry looked to Draco who was unconsciously holding his previously wounded hand to his stomach. When Draco made no move to speak Harry turned back to Kingsley and told the tall man everything that had happened and what he saw. 

“Draco said it looked like Mr. Malfoy, or well, smelled like him. I don’t know what he looks like but I did see a man with white hair like Draco’s in the crowd. I think he’s the one who pushed us.” Harry didn’t know what else to add to that so he just left it there, hoping he hadn’t forgotten anything. He was really worried about his brother who had yet to speak or even look up from the floor in front of his face. Sometime during Harry’s recounting his mum had come to stand behind the boys and had a comforting hand on either shoulder. 

Kingsley considered them both for a long moment. It occurred to Harry that the man's knees must be aching from squatting for so long, but he made no indication that this was the case. Finally, he pulled himself up to his full height and turned to Moody and Severus. The two men had been speaking in animated but hushed tones on the other side of the room. Cissa and the boys remained where they were in the sitting room doorway. 

“Alastor, I have heard the boys memories of the event. Have you concluded your own conversation?” To Harry it was obvious Kingsley had actually interrupted a conversation, but sometimes adults asked questions they already knew the answer to. He couldn’t fathom why, but adults could be silly that way. Moody and his dad turned to face them and for the second time in his life Harry was struck by the obvious fear on his dads face. 

Moody grunted. “Took a while longer than it should have but we’ve finished. Just going over other things, no need to linger.”

“Excuse me sir.” Draco’s voice came out soft and wobbly, Cissa squeezed his shoulder in comfort. When he finally looked up and locked eyes with Kingsley they were red rimmed but miraculously still dry. “Will you be arresting Lucius now?” The last word was choked out and the tears he kept at bay streamed down his face in earnest. 

Kingsley looked at Moody for a fleeting moment before turning his full attention to Draco. A large, warm hand landed on Draco’s left shoulder in a gentle display of comfort. “Master Snape, I know you’ve had quite the shock.” 

Draco’s whimpers increased ever so slightly in volume. Harry’s heart clenched. Severus and Moody moved closer, Moody coming to stand just behind Kingsley and Severus taking up position on Draco’s left side effectively surrounding him with his parents support. 

“However,” Kingsley continued, “You should know that Lucius Malfoy is currently at Azkaban. Has been since his trial last year.”

Someone gasped, Harry wasn’t sure who. “But… but I know it was him.” This time Draco’s voice didn’t hold fear, it held confusion and just the slightest edge of defensiveness. Harry could tell his brother was becoming angry. 

“Just like I told your dad when we got here.” Moody answered the unspoken question. “When he owled us about what happened I sent off word to Azkaban for confirmation. Seems they’ve had a bad set of storms the last fortnight, no one could have left. Moreover, Lucius Malfoy has been in his cell since the day he was put in it. No one leaves Azkaban until they're allowed to leave Azkaban.”

“Forgive me Auror Moody,” Cissa’s voice was even and controlled. “Are you saying the man my sons encountered was not Lucius?” At Moody’s curt nod Cissa looked at Severus. “Then we can only assume it was someone utilising polyjuice potion in an effort to disguise their identity and implicate Lucius for this attack.”

“Madame Snape,” Kingsley removed his hand from Draco’s shoulder as he spoke. Severus’ hand took up its vacated spot. “We are working on that assumption. Rest assured we are taking this attack very seriously and have an auror watching Lucius around the clock.”

“You will keep us informed.” Severus’ voice was hard and brokered no negotiation on the matter. 

“Of course Severus. You will know all you need to in order to keep your family safe.” Well, Harry thought, that didn’t sound like something his dad would like to hear. Given the glare in his dark eyes Harry knew his dad wasn’t best pleased. 

Moody and Kingsley left shortly after that, uncertainty settling in their wake. Later that day, as Harry lay awake listening to his brothers even breaths he thought selfishly of the coming German vacation and made a wish to the dark ceiling above his head that they would still leave in two days. The last thought he had before finally drifting off was of Draco enjoying a quidditch game and smiling so freely. 

Two days later the Snape family was walking briskly through the Ministry of Magic, making their way to the International Travel Department for their portkey appointment. Moody had made it clear that should they need him he was a patronus away. And should he need them, well, he would find them no problem. Cissa was worried about being abroad should something happen but Severus, with the help of an enthusiastic Harry and a slightly less enthusiastic Draco, had ensured her that being abroad was actually much safer. If someone was targeting their family in Britain then being out of Britain eliminated that threat. 

The International Travel Department was on the first floor of the Ministry, it’s shiny marble floors reverberated every clacking step taken by its visitors. When they entered the office Harry was amazed to see maps hung on the walls with moving oceans and ships. Old maritime maps had krakens and mermaids swirling around scrawling script that read, “Here be monsters.” A large board hung on the wall behind the office’s front desk, displaying all of the far flung places witches and wizards were travelling to for the day. The smartly dressed witch behind the desk looked like a flight attendant out of an old PanAm advert Harry had seen once on television. 

A queue had formed leading to the desk, families and single travellers decked out in gear for their various destinations. A large group of formally dressed witches were chatting with a pair of khaki adorned wizards. Harry thought he heard the ladies mention a gala in Wizarding Venice and the wizards talk about a dig or something in Dubai. It was all so glamorous and fantastic. Draco was looking around them just as Harry was but he was much more weary of all the strange people around them. The last time they’d been in such a crowded place someone had attacked them. 

But surely no one would try anything whilst they were in the Ministry. Even though Harry wanted to believe they were safe he couldn't fight the impulse to stand closer to his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. It was a bit awkward because Draco had grown slightly over the term and was now an inch or so taller than Harry. Nevertheless, Draco didn’t shrug him off and seemed to relax imperceptibly at the gesture. Their portkey was due to leave in just twenty minutes, with each passing moment Harry could feel his excitement mounting. 

Finally the time came for their portkey, a small group of three wizards and two witches were also taking the portkey to Dresden. They were a curious group of people in Draco’s opinion. Two of the wizards were dressed in thick tweed suits reminiscent of old explorers or golfers, their leather satchels were emitting squealing sounds which made Draco think of unhappy ferrets. Perhaps they were magizoologists or traders of exotic animals. The other wizard looked to be heading on a business trip. His pinstripe dress robes were neatly pressed, and his oxfords shone sharply in the lantern light. 

The two witches could not be more dissimilar in appearance. One was wearing loud, garish dress robes draped over a patchwork knit dress, multicolored striped stockings, and fuz trimmed venom green leather mary janes. Draco couldn’t look at her for very long for fear of damaging his eyes. The witch she was travelling with could only be described as monochrome. Black dress robes, white jewelry, a black and white fascinator in her hair, and black stockings, were all completed with a pair of patent leather black and white shoes. It looked like the first witch had drained all the colour out of the second. 

Their portkey was a fancy looking tea kettle decorated in red and blue fleur de lis. When the ministry official signalled, they each placed a finger on the surface of the tea kettle. The strange sensation of being pulled from behind his belly button lasted a long moment before Draco and his family were falling from the sky. It was thrilling and terrifying. The strangers travelling with them weren’t enjoying it nearly as much as he thought they should be. At the last possible moment his mum cast a cushioning charm and all four of them landed softly on the lush green carpet of grass. They were in Dresden and Draco was ready to put England behind him for a while.


	3. The Flourish and Blotts Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There summer hols are coming to an end but the story is just beginning.

Germany was everything the Snape family had hoped it would be. Draco even got his wish to see the German National Quidditch Team,  _ Die Lichtblitz,  _ play against England’s  _ Red Lions.  _ Paris was classy, sweet, and filled with more museums and paintings than Harry had any notion of before. Draco didn’t seem to appreciate them as much as their parents did but a spot more than Harry himself. Their last two days in Paris were a whirl of patisseries, ballets, and strolls in renaissance gardens (though they had to travel to other parts of France for some of those things.) Finally arriving home was an amazing feeling and Harry was more exhausted than he realized and slept most of their first day home. He didn’t feel the least bit bad about it because so did everyone else. 

Draco’s birthday on June 5th had been spent happily with his close friends, delicious chocolate cake, and thoughtful presents. With permission from both of their parents Hermione had spent the night with Draco and Harry the night before and shared a special birthday breakfast with the family. Their night on the sitting room floor, laying before the fireplace, was one of the best nights in their young lives. Hermione had struggled to fit in at her last school due to her accidental magic and having a group of such loyal friends was so wonderful. Even though Draco was her best friend she still felt very close to Harry and the other boys. 

When Harry’s birthday came around on July 31 he knew he wanted to do the same thing Draco had. So once again Draco and Harry found themselves sleeping on the sitting room floor this time joined by Blaise and Theo. Harry’s cake wasn’t chocolate, or cake, instead he requested treacle tart. It was his favourite and despite knowing better he managed to eat so much of it he gave himself a stomach ache. A game of pick-up quidditch was had, Molly and Arthur Weasley had been kind enough to offer their home as the venue for both parties, and Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself. His second ever birthday with a real family had been a success. 

July turned to August and still nothing had been heard from the aurors. When Harry brought it up at dinner one evening he was told his mother made regular inquiries with the auror office and his father had received several owls from Kingsley on the matter. As it was they could find no trace of the perpetrator but they did know that Lucius was in Azkaban under lock and key. When pressed for information all Moody would say is that they’d done assessments and confirmed that Lucius had not been spelled or potioned to appear differently, they’d also placed a Dementor on guard near his cell door.

With aurors on the case the Snapes turned their focus, for the most part, to preparations for the school year. They’d already purchased most of their supplies and only needed new robes for both of the boys as they’d grown some over the half term and the books for their second year term. Their Hogwarts letters arrived in post on the 5th of August and just three days later Harry accompanied his mum to Diagon Alley to pick up two sets of their required texts. Draco had opted to stay home with their dad and help him prepare potions supplies for the coming term. Harry knew his brother was still a bit nervous when it came to Diagon Alley but he also knew his dad would appreciate some help with ingredients. 

Cissa and Harry ate a quick lunch at The Leaky Cauldron before heading to Flourish and Blotts to make their purchases. When they entered the shop they noticed an uncommon number of women congregating around a book display. The whole place was abuzz with excited chatter and photographers from the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly were filling the air with the smell of sulfurous smoke. 

“What in Merlin’s name is happening?” Cissa’s voice could hardly be heard over the din of conversation. 

“It’s Gilderoy Lockhart!” Harry and Cissa both turned to the side where Mrs. Weasley had appeared out of nowhere. 

“Who?” Harry had no idea who that was or why he should know that name. He looked at his mum who held a dubious look upon her face. 

“Why, only one of the greatest wizards to ever live! You’re quite lucky Harry dear, he’ll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year. I dare say even Dumbledore must be impressed by his accomplishments.”   
  


“Yes, well that is very fascinating news. If you excuse us Molly, we need to get the boys books and then head home. Severus and Draco are expecting us home in time for dinner.” 

Mrs. Weasley looked a bit perplexed at this. “You don’t want to stay? He’ll be signing his autobiography shortly. It’s an amazing opportunity.” 

“Yes, we really must go. We’ll see you at King’s Cross, have a good day.” Cissa began steering Harry away, he gave a small wave to Mrs. Weasley.

Together they disappeared into the crowd hoping the rows of books would be less busy. After grabbing all of the books listed Harry flipped the book list page over to ensure they hadn’t missed anything and was astonished, and dismayed, to see a who other list of books. At further inspection he could see they were all written by Gilderoy Lockhart. Joy. 

Unfortunately, so Cissa quickly surmised, this meant they would be rejoining the throng of sycophants and avid readers waiting for Lockhart to appear. All of his books were on display somewhere near the front necessitating all students and their parents to queue up in order to make their purchases. They had only been queued up for a few moments when the group in front of them burst into applause. Neither Harry nor his mum felt inclined to join in. Suddenly on the landing above and before them a man in startling coloured dress robes appeared. They were a ghastly periwinkle that set off his bronze skin tone and magically shining hair. 

“Ladies, ladies, my dear witches I thank you so much for your wonderful welcome.” His booming voice held a pompous tone and he seemed to be made almost entirely of teeth, at least that is what it looked like given the unnatural size of his grin. “It is with great pleasure that I am here today to autograph my newest book.  _ Magical Me _ has been highly anticipated and I hope you weren’t disappointed.” He chuckled and the crowd laughed along obediently, tittering and giggling sounded from even the oldest of witches. Harry was mortified on their behalves. Luckily for him Cissa seemed equally repulsed as the only sound she emitted was a sniff. 

Harry just wanted to get this done with as little fuss as possible. Unfortunately, that was not to be so. Suddenly many hands were pushing him forward and he turned in panic looking for his mum even as he was continually shuffled onward. He heard his mum calling for him and reached back a hand. By the time they were in physical contact again a periwinkle arm was draped over his shoulder. Cissa drew up along side him and pushed the arm away, holding him tight to her side. 

“Just what do you think you are doing? Unhand my son immediately!” Harry was still reeling from the back and forth and jostling that led him to the first floor landing standing next to Gilderoy Lockhart. 

Gilderoy Lockhart continued on as if he hadn’t noticed Harry being wrenched from his side, as if Cissa hadn’t said anything. “Today we are truly lucky. My achievements, though much more numerous, are perhaps second only in import to this young boy here. Mister Harry Potter has come today to show his support of my work. It’s always a treat connecting with young fans. Encouraging them to work hard in the hopes of one day achieving what I have.”

Lockhart prattled on and on about his greatness. Harry was quite put out, every time Lockheart called him “Potter” Harry would assert “Snape” instead. Eventually the sound of Harry speaking the single word penetrated through the din of excited titters.

“My dear boy, what  _ are _ you saying?” His voice held the tone of polite impatience, forced out through an overlarge smile.

Cissa squeezed Harry to her side more firmly, constantly looking for a way off the landing and away from Lockheart. Harry’s arms were full of Lockhart’s books, all of the required reading for the term, a “gift” from his new “mentor”. The witch who’d shoved the pile in his arms had smelled cloyingly of popuri. 

“I’m  _ saying _ ,” Harry spoke very deliberately, “my name isn’t Potter, it’s  _ Snape _ .” 

The gathered witches gasped in shock at Harry’s proclamation, for Lockharts part the only reaction was gaping like a fish. He seemed to realize damage control was needed because he stuttered a few words in an effort to correct what Harry had just said. 

“Well, of course you feel it is only right to honour the name of the man who adopted you. Truly a testament to how well your mother’s family cared for you. I always say-”

Unfortunately for Lockheart he picked the wrong topic for complement. No doubt he wanted to steer attention to Harry’s family legacy. Harry felt like he was going to explode. Dr. Melbrook had warned this might happen, that his anger would one day surface. 

“You have no idea what you are talking about!” His angry voice cut through loudly, his rage giving him an unnatural volume. “They abused me and hated me from day one! I was a baby and they never showed me any love! If I’m polite it has nothing to do with how well they raised me! My dad and mum are wonderful people and I’m PROUD to be a Snape. I didn’t even know who you were before today and I want nothing to do with you at all!”

Silence rang out after Harry’s proclamation. Cissa began pulling her son to the stairs, shocked witches and wizards parted for them. The last thing Harry saw before he and his mum left Flourish and Blotts was the purple face of a very flustered and embarrassed Gilderoy Lockhart. The colour clashed horribly with his periwinkle robes. 

The  _ Daily Prophet  _ the next morning was amusing to all in the Snape household. Most articles on the Flourish and Blotts Incident were honest in their retelling of events and the picture of Lockhart’s shocked face filled Harry with unbridled mirth. It was Rita Skeeters gossip-laden article that caused some upset. Instead of reporting on Lockhart’s humiliation, his pompous behaviour, or outrageously large ego she instead cast aspersions on the Snape parents, and questioned their suitability to care for such a clearly troubled brat like Harry. She claimed to have overheard Harry throwing a fit just before the incident complaining about the lack of attention he was receiving. Every word in her article was either hyperbolized or flat-out fabrication. It didn’t instill any confidence in Harry for the reliability of news reporting in the wizarding world. 

His dad simply scoffed at the ridiculous article, proclaiming it utter rubbish. Draco and Harry watched in awe as the newspaper laying flat on their dad’s plate crumpled itself up and burst into flames. Then a funnel cloud of ash whirled around and neatly deposited itself in the dustbin. Severus’ wandless magic was quite impressive, both boys were grinning like loons, and Cissa was looking at her husband in unabashed adoration. That dealt with, Severus began to fill his plate with kippers, toast, and eggs. A single glance around the table with a raised eyebrow broke the air of worship and the other occupants commenced eating their meal in amiable silence. 


	4. What Happened to Hermione?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new term is about to begin and something has happened at King's Cross....

The first of September was upon them before they knew it. The Snape family made their way to King’s Cross Station, two trunks, an owl, and a snake in tow. Harry had eagerly jumped out of bed that morning, ready to eat breakfast and head to Hogwarts. Draco was less excited than Harry but a good deal more hungry. They spent the morning checking over their things, playing Wizards Chess, and being restless in general. By the time ten thirty came around Severus was seriously annoyed and Cissa only slightly less so. 

The shining red train awaited them when they emerged from the barrier that separated Platform 9 ¾ from the rest of King’s Cross Station. Draco had arranged to meet Hermione and her parents on the platform whilst Harry’s friends had arrived early in the hopes of securing a large enough compartment for all of them. Ron’s little sister, Ginny, would also be joining them though Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about having the nervous young girl around. The few times Draco and Harry had been to the Burrow she had bolted in fear at the sight of them. 

Once the boys had deposited their trunks and cages they moved back to say a temporary good bye to their parents. Given the fact that their dad taught potions at Hogwarts and their mum lived in chambers in the castle they didn’t experience the same level of separation distress their peers did. Harry was particularly thankful for this given the scene a young first year and his parents were making just a few yards away. 

After a quick hug from his dad and a kiss from his mum Harry ran quickly to the train, eager to find his friends. Draco lingered looking for Hermione and her parents. His parents were talking about something boring and his brother was already on the train so he had nothing to do but watch for his best friend. Finally when it seemed Hermione wasn’t going to make it in time for the train her curly haired head popped through the barrier quickly followed by the rest of her body. The only thing more unusual than her backwards entry to Platform 9 ¾ was the lack of belongings and the fact that she fell though rather than walked. 

The Snape family rushed forward to aid her. Once they had brushed her off and checked her over for injury the questioning began. 

“Miss Granger, what has happened? Where are your belongings? Your parents?”

Hermione, however, was in no state to answer question as she was crying inconsolably, wrapped up tight in Cissa’s caring embrace. Severus could see the futility in trying to question her at that time, and the train was set to leave in just under five minutes. He smoothed his hand over her head comfortingly. 

“Hermione,” the young girl looked at him with tear filled eyes and hiccupping breaths. “Draco will take you to the train now. Rest and gather yourself. When you arrive at Hogwarts I will speak with you then.” Hermione shook her head. 

“My, my uniform. I don’t have anything!” He had never seen the girl so distraught. “How can I go to school when I don’t have any books or clothes?”

“Hush now dear,” Cissa gave her a final squeeze and then handed her over to Draco for looking after. “We will gather your things and have them waiting for you when you arrive at Hogwarts. Are they just beyond the barrier?” Hermione nodded her head. “Very well, simply handled and easily remedied.” A last drying of eyes and then Hermione and Draco rushed off to the train just as it gave its final whistle. 

Cissa and Severus watched the children board the train before walking quickly to the barrier Hermione had just fallen through. The stepped across and reentered the Muggle side of Kings Cross Station, barely missing the knocked over trolley and spilled personal items. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were busy explaining to a security guard that the trolley just tipped. With a quick wave of his hand Severus righted the trolley whilst the guard was distracted and made his way over to the arguing trio. 

“What seems to be the trouble?” Severus imperious voice cut through the din of their argument. The uniformed man seemed startled at Severus’ sudden appearance and sputtered to answer. 

“Well- not that it’s any of your business sir but these two had damaged property belonging to the station.” He then gestured to the perfectly sound and completely restored trolley standing just behind Severus. The guard huffed at the sight and turned back to the Grangers who looked flustered still. “I’ll let you leave with a warning but I want you to leave immediately.” At that pronouncement Cissa pushed the trolley over, sniffed at the guard in disdain, and led the other three out of the station. 

On the train to Hogwarts Hermione and Draco had already found their friends. Hermione was leaning in to Draco’s side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, their voices quiet. The others in the compartment left them to themselves after a brief glance at Hermione’s red eyes and Draco’s worry creased face. Theo and Ron were engaged in an animated conversation on the usefulness of foe’s glasses. Blaise and Harry had just started their third game of exploding snap, while Ginny watched nervously. Neville was reading a book on Nepalese weightless plants and was thoroughly engrossed in the text. 

As the train rocked and swayed through the country side, drawing nearer and nearer to Hogwarts Hermione began to relax and eventually even fell asleep slumped against Draco. He let her sleep for an hour before shaking her awake. 

“Trolly is coming by, are you hungry?” He spoke softly. 

She nodded. “Can I have a licorice wand and a sugar quill?” Draco disentangled himself from Hermione and made his way to the compartment door. Hermione turned her attention to the others. “Harry,” her friend looked up at her from the floor, “you grew up in the muggle world.” Harry quirked an eyebrow at this non sequitur. “It’s just, I’m having a hard time explaining some things to my parents about the wizarding world and thought you might be able to help me.”

“Sure Mione, anything I can do to help. We can meet at the library tomorrow after first classes to go over things.”

“Thank you Harry!” Hermione was feeling much better after the incident at Kings Cross Station. She flopped back into her seat comfortably just as Draco returned with her requested treats. He handed her the sweets and popped his own chocolate fudge bon bon into his mouth. 

“I heard the prefect talking in the corridor. Apparently Gilderoy Lockhart did a photoshoot at the bookshop in Hogsmeade when he arrived for term yesterday. Every witch and quite a few wizards in the village were all in a tizzy over it.”

Hermione blushed oddly. Harry spoke from his spot next to Blaise on the floor. Both boys were sitting cross legged, eating too many sweeties. “How did the prefect know?”

“I didn’t hear them say how but maybe they know someone in the village?” Draco shrugged. “Lockhart is such a joke. First Quirrell was carrying the Dark Lord on his head and now we have this ridiculous man pretending to know anything.” Draco shook his head. “Dad thinks it’ll be another single term professor and then someone new next year.”

During his little speech Hermione was practically vibrating. Finally it was too much and she burst forth loudly. “But surely Dumbledore trusts him. Have you read his books? He’s accomplished so many things! Banshees, Vampires, Ghouls, other dangerous creatures.” All eyes were on her. She blushed again very deeply and kept her eyes on Draco. Her next question was much more contained and not nearly as loud. “Does your dad really not trust him?” 

Draco had an odd look on his face. “No, he doesn’t.” 

This seemed to Hermione like a blow. She visibly wilted in her seat. She’d spent the last few days pouring over Lockhart’s books, amazed at all he had done. Still, no matter how amazing she thought he was, she knew part of it was how dashing he looked. It was a strange moment when she realized that, for the first time, she found someone  _ attractive _ . Even though most of it was his reported intelligence and power some of it was his appearance. Her mum had made a comment on Lockhart’s appearance when she first saw Hermione’s book. It was mortifying to realize her mum also thought him rather dashing. This ridiculous first crush was already embarrassing enough. 

Despite how much she wanted to trust Dumbledore and believe the words written in a book she trusted Professor Snape more. It was hard to deny Dumbledore’s risky choice in hiring Quirrell last year. Still more difficult to ignore her own positive experiences with Snape which ingratiated him to her all the more. He was her best friends’ dad and had never lied to her. She would have to be careful in who she trusted this year and what she blindly believed. 

This last revelation from Draco was just one more trauma on top of everything that had happened that morning at King Cross. But, she had promised herself no more tears. 

Miles away in London the Snapes had bade good bye to the Grangers after a very interesting lunch. They had told Severus everything that happened on their side of the barrier before Hermione had fallen through to Platform 9 ¾. Cissa carried Hermione’s shrunken things in her pocket whilst Severus carried their own upon his person. Once they were secluded from sight in an alley in Muggle London they disapparated to Hogsmeade village and began their trek up to the castle. 

They had agreed that Cissa would meet the children at the station and bring Hermione back to the castle with her so the girl could change into her robes before the welcoming feast. After what the Grangers had told them she was hoping Hermione had calmed down enough to have a conversation with them after the feast. She couldn’t imagine what the young witch was thinking during the ordeal but she knew she must have been very scared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to help along the plot. The next chapter should be my usual length (roughly twice the length of this one). Kudos and Comments are always welcome :)
> 
> xx  
> Diana


	5. Thanks for the Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tells her story.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. The first year students were all ushered over to the side by Hagrid who would soon lead them to the boats. Hermione smiled in remembrance, that first glimpse of Hogwarts would always be one of her most cherished. The other years were moving in the opposite direction toward a line of waiting carriages. Hermione noticed other students also wearing muggle clothes or everyday robes and was relieved to be somewhat inconspicuous. Harry and Blaise were ahead of them in the crowd, Theo close after them. The Weasley siblings were saying goodbye to Ginny who looked very nervous. Draco slipped his arm through hers and together they followed the crowd. 

Severus was standing by the carriages direction students and threating to take points from those who jostled others on purpose. When he saw his son and his best friend he motioned them over. 

“Cissa will be waiting for you in the Entrance Hall with your belongings Miss Granger. You have time before you’re expected in the Great Hall to eat. The other students use this time to settle in and change their robes. Draco can help you get your things to your common room.”

Hermione boldly stepped forward and threw her arms around Severus’ waist. 

“Thank you Professor!” He brushed his hand over her head in a comforting manner. Hermione released him and moved back next to Draco who put his arm around her shoulders. As they stepped away from Severus and moved towards the carriages they heard him yelling at a third year who had dared wo put a stink bomb in her friends luggage.

All of the carriages rolled up the hill toward the front gate of the castle pulled by an invisible force. Hermione was feeling much better after her turbulent morning and was ready to begin a new term at Hogwarts. As they climbed out of their carriage she made a mental note to talk to Professor Snape about Gilderoy Lockhart the next time she had the opportunity. Hogwarts glowed and beckoned in the distance, melting away the last vestiges of her disquiet. Just as Severus had said Narcissa was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall with all of Hermione’s belongings. She and Draco made quick work of levitation spells and trekked up to their common room. But not before both received a solid hug from Narcissa. 

The Welcoming Feast was magnificent as always, and the first years looked understandably nervous. Three students joined Ravenclaw, Two for Slytherine, Five for Hufflepuff, and Two for Gryffindor (including Ginny Weasley). During the pudding course a small slip of paper appeared next to Hermione’s goblet. 

_ Meet me at the potions office after dinner. Professor Flitwick knows you are to meet with me. -S. Snape _

She put the note down after she read it and then turned to look at the professors table. She made eye contact with Severus and nodded. The man simply raised his eye brow and turned back to his conversation with Professor Vector. Soon dinner was finished and the first years followed their prefects to the common rooms. Hermione followed the flow of students out of the Great Hall, and spotted Blaise a few people ahead of her.

“Blaise!” She yelled over the excited conversations of the other students. Blaise didn’t hear her. “Blaise!” Finally the boy turned an saw her following. He looked confused but stopped and waited for her. 

“What brings you our way Hermione?” Hermione had always like Blaise and was glad he wasn’t prejudiced like some of the other, older students could be. 

“I’m meeting with Snape in the potions office.”

“Why?”

Hermione wasn’t sure how to answer. “Remember how I was upset when we first got on the train?”

“It was hard to miss.”

Hermione huffed at that. “Yes, thank you. The  _ reason _ I was upset was due to a rather strange encounter with a house elf.” 

Blaise stopped and held Hermione back with him. “What do you mean a house elf? A house elf was at King’s Cross?”

The two students faced each other, the other Slytherin’s swarming around them, making their way down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. 

“Yes. He showed up just as I was approaching the barrier and knocked over my cart. He said something strange to me about danger at Hogwarts.”

Blaise looked really concerned. “Do you think Professor Snape will know what the elf was talking about?”

“If anyone does it’s Professor Snape.” 

They resumed their journey and parted ways at the bottom of the stairs, Blaise heading to his common room and Hermione toward the potions classroom where Snape’s office was. The sound of other students receded as she walked further down the corridor. The door to the potions classroom stood ajar showing illumination within. Hermione walked through the door, past the work benches and cauldrons, and past the ingredients closet. Despite the open door for the potions classroom, Snape’s office door was latched. 

_ Knock. Knock. _ She rapped somewhat timidly on the door. 

“Come in.” Snape’s voice was firm but not unwelcoming. She pushed open the door and stepped through. Professor Snapes office was warm both in colour and temperature. Three of the four walls were covered in high book cases filled with potions books as well as works on various other subjects, though Defense and Dark Arts were heavily featured. Hermione had never been inside his office before and instantly wanted to take her time to explore the book cases.

“Perhaps another time Miss Granger.” She ripped her eyes away from a particularly alluring book and settled them on Professor Snape. He was looking at her not unkindly, though his face did have a tendency to settle into sternness when he wasn’t trying. “Have a seat Hermione, this shouldn’t take too long.”

Silently her feet carried her to the chair opposite his own, the large oak desk sat between them. Stacks of scrolls, an ink well and pot, covered one side of the desk, the other was taken up by a small stack of books, a tattered leather journal, and an open ledger. Clearly despite it being the first day back at the castle Professor Snape already had work to do. Hermione looked at Professor Snape and waited patiently. He seemed to be observing her very closely and she didn’t want to interrupt him, or prolong the process so she held very still. 

“There’s no need to hold your breath Hermione, I was simply checking to see how you were doing. Though perhaps I should just ask.” He raised a sardonic eyebrow. “How are you?”

With her breathing once again regular she answered confidently. “I’m alright now professor. It was just a shock.” She pulled on the trim of her school skirt subconsciously. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” HE sat forward with his hands clasped atop the desk. 

“I- I don’t remember very clearly. It happened so fast and I was so startled.”

“Try to recall all you can.”

She nodded and closed her eyes. “My parents and I were approaching the barrier for Platform 9 ¾. It was just ahead, I’d begun to run towards the wall when my trolley fell over. I didn’t hit anything it just flipped. My mum helped me up, and then there was a house elf there.”

“There? Where precisely was it?” He seemed pensive. 

“On the trolley. I’ve read about them and recognized him straight away. He was wearing an old pillow case, it was particularly dirty and he had bandages on his hands. He was really nervous.” She soldiered on before Severus could ask for clarification. “He was wringing his hands and his voice was shaking. Then he said something really weird but also scary.”

Severus leaned forward. “He said, ‘Hogwarts isn’t safe for people like me.’ He said his young master wouldn’t be happy is something happened to me. That I musn’t go back, that Mister Harry Potter was also in danger.” Hermione looked at Severus worriedly. “He said Master Draco was ‘a good boy who didn’t mean any harm but Master was unhappy.’ Sir, are we in danger?”

Severus didn’t answer her instead he asked, “How did you get through the barrier?”

“I don’t know. I was facing the elf with my back to the barrier. When he mentioned Draco and Harry I got so scared, for them and for myself, and I just thought about how much I needed to get through the barrier. The next thing I could recall I was falling through the wall and you were all there. I didn’t even know I was crying at first.” She took a steadying breath. “Are my parents alright?”

Severus’ face softened. “Yes, we made sure they were alright and even had lunch with them. They send their love and will be writing to you very soon. I expect you’ll have a letter at post tomorrow. Was there anything else said or done by the elf?”

Hermione scrunched up her face in deep thought. “No sir, that was it. Do you know why the house elf didn’t want me at Hogwarts, or why he said those things about Harry and Draco?”

“Rest assured Miss Granger, whatever he meant by that I will come to the bottom of things. Draco and Harry are perfectly safe so long as I am here. You as well Miss Granger, no harm will come to you.” 

Snapes words did little to assuage her fears or settle her stomach but seeing Draco waiting for her in their common room helped more than she thought it would. 

“How did it go with my dad?” He was sitting on the large blue sofa, a book laid open on his knee. Hermione settled in next to him, her left side pressed into his right. 

“It went well, I think. He just wanted to know what happened and then told me we were all safe and he would protect us.” She could feel Draco nod. She hadn’t told him what happened but she knew he was curious. “A house elf told me Hogwarts was dangerous for people like me. He also said you and Harry were in danger.”

“A house elf?” He turned to look at her. “What did he look like?”

“He was a house elf. He had on a dirty pillow case. He had large bat-like ears and a nose with a sort of curving point. His voice was high and reedy. Why? Would you know him?”

“I had a house elf when we lived at the manor. My- Lucius was terrible to him but Dobby was always nice to me. He tried to keep me safe as much as possible.”

“The elf I saw did mention Master Draco, he said you were a good boy.” 

“I wonder if I can still call for him.”

“Wait!” She looked around worriedly. “Don’t try anything yet. Let’s wait until tomorrow evening. Your dad will want to know if you can summon this elf and what he might know.” 

Draco nodded in agreement. “You’re right. Tomorrow straight after dinner we’ll go to my parents chambers and try to call him. If something is happening at Hogwarts my dad will need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter and a day late. Apologies, I was sick this weekend and that completely threw off my schedule. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome. 
> 
> Things are going to begin to really pick up in the next chapters. 
> 
> xxDiana


	6. Cornish Pixies Really Are Troublesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin during Harry's Second Year. Will Lockhart prove to be a puerile as Harry believes or will the Professor of Defense surprise him?

The first week of classes were a whirlwind of activity. Potions was always one of Draco’s favourite classes, especially since his dad had allowed him to help prepare some ingredients during the break increasing his familiarity. All the other classes were perfectly fine, some even bordering on boring (like History of Magic). The only class that really stood out as something special was DADA. Professor Lockhart’s first lecture was an absolute disaster. 

Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s all filed into the classroom ready to see what was in store. For some, like Harry, it was a morbid curiosity and a resignation for disappointment that spurred them on, for others like Pansy Parkinson it was outright hero worship. From what Harry had learned from Blaise who’d heard from Daphne, Pansy’s mum was a financial supporter of Lockhart. He’d also heard that Pansy’s mum fancied Lockhart, but apparently most everyone’s mum fancied the git. It was absolutely perplexing. 

Harry sat at his desk next to Blaise who waggled his eyebrows comically when Harry took his seat. Lockhart entered the room shortly after with a dramatic flourish. Harry couldn’t be sure but it was possible Lockhart was using a spell to create the robe fluttering breeze. He spun on his heel and faced the classroom with a blinding smile. 

“Welcome all to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class! I trust you all read the first chapter of my book Magical Me and are quite prepared for a pop quiz!” Every word he spoke oozed false cheer and misplaced enthusiasm. Harry, along with the vast majority of the class groaned at his proclamation. Lockhart began flicking his wand and scrolls of parchment flew to each desk. “I look forward to seeing just how much you already know. You have five minutes.” 

The scroll in front of him had an unbelievable number of questions all dedicated to Lockhart personally. After a quick look Harry couldn’t find a single question about defense, the dark arts, or even magic. In fact, the questions were so bizarrely personal and specific Harry could hardly imagine anyone knowing the answers. Five minutes later, and fifty blank answers as well, Lockhart collected the quizzes and began to grade them all in front of the class. Instead of assigning reading to occupy the students he assumed hearing the right answers to a stupid quiz would be enough to hold their attention. He was wrong. 

While Lockhart babbled on and only a hand full of students paid him any mind the remainder began talking amongst themselves. Eventually students became rowdy and crumpled balls of paper were lobbed about. Just when Lockhart had declared Pansy the highest grade on the quiz a small explosion sent dust and smoke spiraling through the classroom. Without waiting for instruction the Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s evacuated the classroom and left Lockhart alone with soot on his face. 

Later that day when Severus asked his son about the incident Harry could only say he didn’t know who set the fire but he wanted to shake the hand of whoever did. 

Of course Lockhart’s second lesson was no better. In fact, it was much worse. For whatever reason he had decided to teach a lesson on wrangling pixies. Instead of simply instructing the students on when they would need to do such a thing, where they would encounter pixies, and what spell to use he simply wrote a word on the board and then released a whole cage worth of wild pixies. 

The whole room erupted into chaos. Pixies were swooping down and hitting students with their tiny fists, dropping classroom instruments on their heads, or picking student up from the ground and dropping them from dangerous heights. At least that’s what would have happened to Gregory Goyle if Harry hadn’t instantly run from the classroom and burst into McGonagall’s classroom. 

“Professor!” Every third year in the room turned to look at him in shock. 

“Mister Snape, I certainly hope you have a good reason for interrupting my lesson.”

“Cornish Pixies Professor! Lockhart, he let them loose!”

McGonagall was up from behind her desk quickly, already moving toward the door. 

“Mister Golding I trust you will let me know if something happens while I’m away. Chapter three reading, there will be a quiz.”

Together Harry and McGonagall hurried down the corridor to the Defense classroom. They made it through the door just in time to see Goyle plummeting to the ground. With a quick flick of her wand McGonagall stopped his fall and gentle set him back on the ground. 

“What is going on here?” Harry had never heard McGonagall so angry. He could practically feel the air around her crackling with magic. 

Lockhart appeared from behind his desk where he had been crouching in fear. The pixies were still flying around, causing minor havok. McGonagall took care of them quickly, immobilizing them leaving them floating through the air. 

“Ah Professor, yes, well I was just about to do that. I was simply seeing what my students would do in such a situation. Testing their ability to problem solve under pressure.” As he spoke Lockhart straightened out his robes and smoothed out his hair. 

McGonagall didn’t look too impressed by his explanation. “If that is the case I can tell you confidently that only Mister Snape had a level enough head to get help. It would seem no one else in this class room knew what to do, though no one would expect Second Years to have learned the appropriate spells.” 

Lockhart didn’t seem to detect the insult in McGonagall’s words. 

“Thank you Professor. Ten points to Slytherin for Mister Potter, uh, Snape’s quick thinking.” 

“I think you would do well to dismiss your class to the library for chapter review whilst you take care of this mess.” Lockhart made a dismissing gesture and all of the second years in the room hurried to the door. “I will be checking with Madame Pince later this evening to ensure that each and every one of you arrive at the library and stay for the duration of this class. Any who do not find their way to the library will be spending their after dinner free time in detention with me. Mister Snape, follow me.”

Harry obediently followed behind Professor McGonagall as she led him back to her classroom. Instead of going inside like he thought they would she kept walking past the door and further down the corridor. It wasn’t until they’d been walking in silence, except for the click click of her shoes, that Harry realized where they were going. Professor Dumbledore’s office was guarded by the griffin statue halfway down the corridor. He’d never been there before. 

A quick word, too quick for Harry to hear, and the griffin jumped away revealing a hidden staircase. McGonagall didn’t hesitate as she stepped forward and began ascending the staircase. After a momentary pause Harry made his way up as well. When they arrived at the top of the staircase the door to Dumbledore’s office swung open on its own and Harry followed McGonagall into the room. 

“Ah, Minerva I don’t recall us having a meeting scheduled at this time, and certainly not during your lesson. Mister Snape, how wonderful to finally meet you in person.” McGonagall stood in front of Dumbledore’s desk whilst Harry stayed back closer to the door. 

“Albus, we must do something about Lockhart. Term has only just started and he has lost complete control of his class. I’ve just come from his lesson with Second Years in which he released wild Cornish Pixies. He left the students in charge of containing them. Second Years Albus! This simply cannot be borne any longer.” Harry had never seen McGonagall so mad, and he was glad he hadn’t, it was terrifying. 

Dumbledore seemed unphased by the ire being thrown at him. He spread his hands placatingly as he spoke. “Now Professor, I’m sure Mister Lockhart simply requires some guidance from more skilled and experienced teachers. He is new to the profession after all and would benefit from your mentorship.”

“I have great respect for you Albus but that man is too lost in his own eyes to see what mistakes he’s making. He could no more learn from my guidance than I could from his. Mister Snape here was forced to flee his classroom and fetch me lest the pixies succeed in permanently injuring or killing a student. When I arrived in the Defense classroom young Mister Goyle was being held aloft. He isn’t just incompetent he’s dangerous.”

Dumbledore seemed to consider this bit of information seriously. “If I do dismiss Professor Lockhart we will need to have a replacement ready to step in before we make the announcement.” To Harry it sounded both reasonable and like an excuse to not act. McGonagall wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“Madam Snape is quite proficient in the art of Defense and is already at Hogwarts. She can take over classes this very day with little interruption. As it is, I’m not sure Lockhart will have recovered from this latest blunder before dinner tonight. We can leave notice on the outside of the current classroom door directing students to a spare room just down the corridor. Easily solved.” Having both of his parents as professors was something Harry had never thought about before. Given the brief flash of annoyance on Dumbledore’s face Harry wasn’t alone. 

“Very well, Minerva I trust you to inform Madam Snape of the job you’ve nominated her for. I will go and speak to Gilderoy. We will have to call a meeting to inform all of the staff today.” Dumbledore turned his full attention to Harry for the first time. His eyes seemed to twinkle in mischief. “Mister Snape, I do believe your Defense lesson is over and lunch is due.” Harry took that as a dismissal and made his way quickly from the office. Today had been very strange, he couldn’t wait to tell his brother and friends about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is both very late and very short. I've had a few things happen with my family that have put me behind schedule. I apologize. Should be back to the weekly update now. 
> 
> Lots of love,   
> XX Diana


	7. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While purging his book shelf of Lockhart's useless books Draco discovers something powerful, and evil...

That first evening with the newest Professor Snape was surprisingly drama-free considering all of the inherent drama associated with the position. The fourth and sixth years were happy to have a stable environment to learn in and didn’t even mind the review test Professor Snape set for them. Narcissa herself insisted the students refer to her as Professor Snape in class but Madame Snape outside of class to keep things from getting too confusing. 

Now that Lockhart wasn’t teaching at Hogwarts anymore, though he was still eating meals at the staff table, Draco deemed it necessary to purge his book shelf of every book written by the man. He decided to spend his Saturday morning organizing his school books and piling up Lockhart’s books for burning later that day in his parents chambers. He and Harry had been very excited when their dad told them they could burn the books under his supervision.

His book shelf sat to the left side of his bed, filled with all of his school books and personal books, and library books. Draco loved books, that was something he had in common with Hermione, and often spent countless hours organizing them in new and inventive ways. Today he decided to simply pull all of the books off of the shelf and reorganize by class schedule first, then authors name. Lockhart’s books were piled up first, furthest away from Draco as possible. Then he grabbed his Charms books and made a pile. Next was Potions, then Transfiguration. His pile for Herbology was just one book, which was dwarfed by his History of Magic pile which had seven large, thick, books. 

When all of his classes had been accounted for, and his library books put in a separate pile, all he had left on the shelf were his personal books. He pulled off the three books Hermione had given him for his birthday and Christmas. They were about the muggle world and he had already read them through multiple time. Then was the book on family magic and traditions his mother had given him when he turned eleven. The last books he remembered bringing were the adventure series about Merlin the Great he’d found the year he’d turned nine and had loved instantly. But there was another book on his shelf. One he didn’t recognize. 

The tattered journal looked old and unfamiliar. As Draco reached for the book he felt and overwhelming pressure behind his eyes and his spine hummed with magic. He paused just short of touching the book when troubling images of a young man and a large chamber began flashing before his eyes. He could feel the evil emanating from the book, he quickly pulled his hand back and jumped to his feet. In his haste to get away from the book he knocked over his piles of books. Draco didn’t look away from the book as he backed away and rushed out of his dorm room door. 

He ran through the common room without looking around. He needed to get to his parents immediately. As he turned the corner in the corridor that led to the main staircase he could hear someone running after him. 

“Draco!” It was Hermione. “Wait! What’s wrong?” She caught up with him when he slowed at the stairs and began rushed down them at his side. 

“I saw something.” He was breathing hard, both from exertion and fear. “There’s a book in my room. It’s evil. Or cursed. I have to tell my parents.”

“Okay, your dad should be in his office grading papers. Your mum might be in their chambers by she also might be in her classroom. Her’s is closer, we’ll go there first.” Draco loved that Hermione didn’t even question him and instead offered a plan of action. 

When they reached the third floor the began to run again, rushing straight for the Defense classroom. The door was open and they could hear the murmur of voices. They burst through the door, surprised to see both of Draco’s parents there huddled together over her desk. They both looked up startled at the entrance of the gasping students, and stood from their seats at the same instant. 

“Draco? What ever is the matter?” Severus sounded stern but underneath Hermione could hear his genuine concern. 

“Hermione dear, what has happened?” Narcissa was equally concerned but her voice was soft. Draco’s parents moved closer to them until they were both within arms reach. 

Draco turned to Hermione and wrapped her in a tight hug. She looked over his shoulder in confusion to his parents. Severus put his hand on Draco’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

“Son, I think you should let Miss Granger go and tell us what is going on.” Draco nodded but didn’t move. 

“Draco had another vision.” Hermione decided to speak for him. She wrapped her arms around his back and gave him a gentle squeeze. “He said there’s an evil book in his room. He was so scared Professors, he ran right out of his room and started to look for you.”

“Were you with him when this happened?” Cissa began smoothing Draco’s hair back from his forehead. 

“No, I was reading for Charms in the common room when he ran out, I followed him. It reminded me of last term when Draco knew something had happened in the castle.”

“So you joined him on his way. You are a loyal friend Hermione, Draco is lucky to have you.” Severus nodded in agreement with his wife. 

Finally Draco pulled away, Hermione could see he had been crying. 

“I’m sorry about that, I just felt so overwhelmed.” He turned to his parents. “The book, it showed me images. A young man. A large chamber. The scales of a snake. But there was also a feeling.”

“A feeling?” Cissa held Draco’s face in her hands. “What feeling Little Dragon?”

Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand in his. “It felt evil. Hateful. I’d never felt like that before. It wasn’t just anger though, I could tell whatever it was hated muggleborns and muggles. It wasn’t happy about them being in the castle. I can’t explain how I know that. When we got here I finally realized that Hermione was in danger too. I couldn’t help it, I just reacted. Dad, mum, please come and get this book.”

The journey back to the Ravenclaw common room was quiet, but not silent. Draco held Hermione’s hand tightly the whole time. Severus and Narcissa walk behind them, murmuring to each other. Draco led them directly to his room where his mess of books could still be seen on the side of his bed. Draco didn’t go past the end of his bed, he stood clutching Hermione’s hand and watched as his parents approached the book case. Only one book was left on the shelf, it’s tattered leather cover seemed to absorb the light around it. 

Narcissa approached it, her hand hovering over its spine. 

“I can feel dark magic at work here Severus. We should be very careful whilst handling this.” 

Both of Draco’s parents drew their wands. Severus waved his making the book float from the shelf and hover above the ground. Narcissa scanned hers above and below the journal, being careful not to touch it. After several painful, silent moments passed they made eye contact. 

“We should take this to our chambers and secure it. Draco, finish cleaning up your books. Your father and I will take care of this. Be careful darling and trust your instincts. For now, you and Hermione must not speak of this to anyone. Do you understand?”

Both Hermione and Draco nodded their heads. They watched as Severus waved his wand causing the journal to be disillusioned and then led Cissa out of the room. Together Hermione and Draco put his books to rights and headed to lunch. It wasn’t until they sat down that Hermione realised Draco was still tightly holding her hand. 

* * *

The Snapes were careful when putting the cursed journal in the warded case. Cissa knew it was something powerfully dark, but she didn’t know what it was. It didn’t feel cursed, necessarily, but it emanated a great deal of dark magic and energy. The last time she had felt anything close to this was when she first met Lord Voldemort. She relayed this to her husband who agreed with her assessment. It wasn’t until they were sitting for dinner that evening that Severus remembered the strange run-in Draco had experienced in Diagon Alley before start of term. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you haven't forgotten about the journal.... We'll see what happens next. 
> 
> Leave kudos, leave a comment. 
> 
> xx  
> Diana

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter to start. Let me know what you think. Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> This fic should be updated on Thursdays barring any craziness. 
> 
> xx


End file.
